


TJ Hammond x Male!Reader - Addicted To You

by orphan_account



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drug Use, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that's inspired by a miniseries called 'Political Animals'. I'm upset it was never renewed because I really enjoyed it. It was a real slice of life and you get emotionally attached to the characters. TJ has to be my favorite character because.. he's such a deep and torn character.</p><p>You're both pretty messed up for this but you'll both learn to fix each other, yeah?</p><p>I don't own you or the characters or the show. All the rights go to their owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING. Sensitive content including suicide attempts/mentions; alcohol and drug abuse; and sex.  
Reader discretion highly recommended.

\-----

You don't know why you were there. You don't know why this was happening to you. 

Everything had gone to shit in your life recently and honestly, you didn't have any hope at all for your life to get back up after all this. You decided to close your mind off to all of it but the pain still tore at your body. The running away to D.C. didn't help anything, didn't help anything at all- it wasn't any different from back home. 

Your toes gently curled around the edge of the concrete bridge railing. You looked down at the cold looking water that lapped at the banks and support beams sticking out of the water to touch the bridge. You were determined tonight, with your mind numb, that it would become your final resting place. You moved your rich (e/c) eyes to gaze at the stars. 

A sniff, you lift your hand to wipe at your nose out of the habit and bite down on your tender lower lip. A deep breath, you edge even closer to your fall. A voice? Calling to you. Fuck. No, you can't let them stop you.

But before you can force yourself over, a hand grasped yours. 

"Sweetheart.. hey, come on down here." The voice was slightly rough as if the person who owned it had been crying recently. It was enough to spark slight interest in the midst of hopelessness and numbness. It wasn't enough to move you but you didn't move any farther forward. The person holding your hand, rubbed it slowly and tugged gently. "Hey, baby, come on down." 

The man helped you down slowly and carefully wrapped you into his arms as you started shaking. He supported you more and pushed your head into the crook of his neck, holding you tight as he rocked very slowly. "Shh.. Shh.. it's okay, I got you." 

It wasn't until then that you realized you were crying and it was then that you could feel his hands gently stroking your back through your thin shirt. Up and down. Down and up. His fingers tingled as they dragged up and down, trying to help you into a calm.

It took several minutes but soon you pulled away and the man replaced your hands into his. You looked up slightly, the other being somewhat taller. As he gazed at you, his soft looking lips slowly opened and the one most kindest thing you'd heard in months slipped from them. 

"You okay? I didn't want you to throw away your life like that. Believe me, it isn't quite worth it." 

You swallowed thickly and your own lips parted to reply quietly, "Yeah... No. I'm not okay." He offered a little shrug with a tight smile. Squeezing your hands, he pulled you close again. 

"Yeah, know. C'mon.. I'll take you home."

\-----

Once to your shitty little apartment, you turned to the man introduced to you as TJ. You had your eyes downcast as you ran a hand through your hair. "W-Well.. thanks for helping me.." You whispered as you went to close your door. TJ stopped you and gently pushed into your apartment, closing the door behind him. You raised your eyebrows and frowned, "Well then, just come on in." 

TJ shook his head and cupped your cheek. "Hey, I don't want you spending the night alone." His pure blue eyes captured yours and he noted your leaning into his touch. He leaned in, in turn and brushed his lips to yours. Your breath hitched and you pushed him away weakly. "(Y/N)? Sorry.. uhm.. I-" His voice sounded a bit more rough but you cut him off lightly. 

"Do you want a drink?" You walked to your fridge pulled out a beer. TJ's eyebrows raised gently and the tip of his tongue swiped along his bottom lip. He nodded and crossed the floor easily, taking the beer appreciatively. He picked up your bottle opener and popped it open expertly, bringing it his lips.

You took one bottle for yourself and sighed, popping yours open. Closing the door with your foot, you leaned against your counter and tilted your head back. The alcohol warmed you slowly as it slid over your tongue and down your throat. Your eyelids slid slightly, down your eyes as you focused on the drink.

TJ watched you, taking long drags from the bottle. Your eyes flickered to watch his necks muscles flex as he swallowed. Naturally, he noticed you watching, so he licked his lips slightly as he smirked. He finished the bottle and settled to watch you still. Blushing softly, you roll your eyes and turn your eyes away. 

You soon finished your bottle and then pulled out an unopened bottle of vodka to TJ's surprise. "We doing this?" He murmured, moving closer.

"I am. You can join if you want." You replied and moved away, opening it and raising it to your mouth. You felt the burn of it down your throat. Two arm wrapped around your waist and you leaned your head back, taking a longer drink. TJ took it from you, doing the same as he led you towards the bedroom. 

By the time you and he hit the bottom of the bottle, the glass touched the floor just as your back was pushed to the mattress. Your mind was clouded enough by alcohol to give in. Not that you hadn't wanted to give in when he first kissed you, you just wanted the pain of the circumstances cleared away when you did. 

His lips traveled down your torso, leaving a scorching trail as he undid your shirt. Taking shaking breaths, you ran your fingers through his soft brown hair, relishing the feel of the locks slipping through your fingers. He hummed, his tongue coming into play as he traversed around your navel to the waistband on your boxers. 

"Mm, tell me you want it, (Y/N).. Tell me you want it, baby." He cooed quietly, his eyes moving up to meet yours. His tongue traveled devilishly under the fabric and you gasped lightly. 

"I want it.. Damn, you're a hot son of bitch, y'know that?" Your response came out as more of a growl and your heart might've melted at his sheepish smile had you been in a more sober state. 

"And you're a fucking sexy babe." He responded to that with a teasingly slurred mumble. You tore off his shirt and he used his teeth to yank down your boxers after he managed to unzip your jeans, pulling them down by the loopholes. His lips feverishly moved about your length, drawing out a gentle sounding moan. 

Being the utter tease he was, TJ ignored your stiffening member and slid his tongue down to rub against your entrance. Taken by surprise by all his tenderness and affectionate focus, you leaned your head back, letting your eyes closed. The next moments were hot and a blur to you, falling into a beautiful trance that you'd admit to yourself you wouldn't mind doing all over again and again. 

Rough sex and heated whispers promising empty things of love led to the two of you laying on the bed, a panting mess. TJ rummaged in the pants next to the bed, pulling out a small bag. He put something into his mouth and then connected your lips again, pushing the drug into your mouth with his tongue. You willingly submitted and grinned against his lips, taking the drug he gave you. 

His hands moved over your sides and he kissed you hard, pulling out whiny moans again. He parted somewhat licking off the saliva string that connected your lips to his. He smiled and ran fingers up your jawline, his other smoothing his palm over your pecs. He ran his thumb over your nipple before twisting it to pull a groan from you. Pulling away to drop one of the small drugs into his own mouth, he gave a wide grin.

"God, you feel fucking amazing." He whispered, climbing off you to run his fingers up your stomach and chest. Your eyes were half-lidded and once again you fell into that dizzying blur of touches except it didn't include sex this time, just hard core mouth work.

You were out like a light without recollection of when you finally passed out.

\-----

TJ woke the next morning with your head resting gently on his chest. Your hand was curled up on his stomach just as you were curled up into his side. His blue eyes sparkled a little as he took in the way the soft morning light illuminated your soft features. Your (s/c) skin glowing almost and the strands of your (h/c) hair mussed about by the obvious sex you two had dove into last night. His head pounded but he was used to it by now, content to just lay in the soft bed in wonder. 

He'd never had something like this. He only had one night stands with boys he didn't remember their names when he awoke. (Y/N). He remembered it clearly. Remembering you pulling it from his lips mercilessly. He carded his fingers through your hair and soon you shifted, groaning softly at the disturbance. "Morning sleeping beauty." He mumbled, capturing you into a soft kiss as you awoke. You laughed quietly and before you even opened your eyes, you moved closer. 

"Thought you were a dream, TJ.." You tangled your legs with his and then slowly opened you eyes. The highs and heavy drinking from the night before took a toll, giving you a splitting headache once you opened your eyes. 

"God, I'm glad I wasn't." He chuckled and noted the way you winced and fluttered your lashes. "Mm, I'll be back. You just lay here, baby." Gladly listening to his order, you closed your eyes and shifted onto your back, feeling his weight leaving the bed. Your stomach growled nastily in a discomforting way, angry at you because of the shit you dumped into it last night. 

Within ten minutes, TJ was back with water, coffee, painkillers, and breakfast. You pushed yourself up after listening to him make trips, bringing in everything. You opened your eyes and gratefully downed the painkillers and water as you waited for him to settle in next to you. You smiled shyly and then looked at him clearly for once. It was then that you recognized him as the President's son. Your mouth gasped a little and you became noticeably more shy. 

TJ noticed this and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Only recognizing me now? Well at least that means you wanted me and not the fame game." He tilted his head and you blushed picking, up a strawberry and biting into it. 

"Yeah, guess so. I mean, I've always had a crush on you but.. you're so much better as a person than they make you look." He hummed at your response and looked away.

"Suicidal drug addict who has a love life problem?" He laughed humorlessly, gnawing on his lip in a way that immediately drew your eye. You leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, your thumb tracing his gently parted lips. 

"Yeah, but that's not how I see it.." You frowned and turned his head towards yours, his pretty blue eyes watering with unshed tears. "You're a beautiful person who just needs help because you fucked up. Don't worry, I fall into that category too." You admitted softly and felt something spark in your heart as he nudged his nose against yours.

"I'll help fix you, if you help fix me." TJ mumbled and you nodded in agreement, pressing your lips to his to seal the promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, what's up? Guess who's not dead? Ding-ding, that's right: me!

WARNING. Sensitive content including mentioning self harm, substance abuse, domestic abuse.  
Reader discretion highly recommended.

\-----

You had been busying yourself with the tedious bills, couped up in your room as you chewed on the pen cap. Your finger mindlessly tapped away at the calculator which only produced unsatisfying and daunting numbers.

"Fuck.." The word slipped out of your lips on a tired groan as you tousled your hair with your hand. You shuffled through the papers and your eyes squinted a bit, dully scanning over meaningless numbers. 

Your air conditioning unit spluttered and coughed in the window, being killed by the D.C. heat of that summer. The unit made one last whine before it went silent and you closed your eyes slowly in frustration. Without moving anything else, your hand moved and flicked on your fan which caused the gathered papers to flutter about the desk as you opened your eyes.

Honestly?

The job you had could barely cover this rent plus the other crap. Dropping the pen with a grunt, you leaned back and stared up at the cracked ceiling. There was water damage and the ceiling light had multiple dead flies lying in it. Lovely. In your little break, your ear picked up on music drifting from the other room.

"Hmm?" You cocked an eyebrow and straightened up before remembering the shitty old piano TJ had hauled in last week. "Baby-- the hell is that noise?" You pushed yourself to your feet after hearing a cackle of a laugh in response. Padding out to scope out the situation, you found your boyfriend sitting at the piano, playing a song.

"It's called music, (Y/N)." He responded, knowing it was making your skin crawl. Für Elise continued to be butchered on the terribly out of tune keys. 

"I swear on my dead cat's grave, I will strangle you if you don't get that tuned first," You threatened, walking over to him as he stopped and swiveled on the creaking bench.

"You've never had a cat."

"You don't know that." You huffed and then ran your fingers through his soft hair, tilting his head back. Pausing before you kissed him, you narrowed your eyes, noting the largely dilated pupils. "You've done coke again." It wasn't a question, it was an unhappy statement as your lips pursed into a thought frown. 

TJ snorted and glared back at you, snatching your wrist and pushing up your sleeve. "But your dumb ass can't keep a blade off your skin. Thought I didn't notice?" He grunted. "I fucked up, you fucked up."

You hissed softly and yanked your hand away, scrunching your nose a bit. "It's not a game, TJ. We promised each other to help fix one another. Two months ago. Two mont-"

"Why the hell are you getting mad at me when you've broken the promise too?" TJ shot to his feet making you stumble back, muttering a protest. Your hand connected to the back of your neck, rubbing it slightly as your face burned in shame. You were about to apologise but that's when suddenly his hand connected with your cheek.

It's wasn't too hard but it definitely wasn't soft either. Stunned into a silence, your breath was intaken on a sharp gasp. Your eyes became filled with tears as betrayal swiped the rug from under your feet. "T-T...TJ." You lifted your eyes and watched as his hand went to his mouth in an instant after he realized what he'd done. 

"(Y/N)- Fuck, I swear that was on accident.. god dammit, I swe-"

"O-Out." Your voice cracked and your eyes screwed shut. Your hand shot up and pointed to the door of the apartment. You weren't allowing him to slap you and get away with it. "Get out right now. Think about what the /hell/ you just did and to w-who." 

You didn't move until the shuffle of feet had been cut off by the door slamming shut. Bloodshot (e/c) eyes slowly opened and stared at the spot that had been occupied moments before. 

"Damn it."

\-----

You worked at the club TJ had a share at since he'd hooked you up with the job maybe a week after you two became official. You stood in your uniform and spent the night at your usual station, mixing drinks behind the counter. This atmosphere did two different things for you: provided a distraction when you needed one or let you reflect on your crappy day.

Today was the latter.

As you made tabs and slid drinks to patrons, you relived the events of the day in your head. It had been boring but stressful and then TJ's visit had been a loss cause. That little moment was on repeat and you couldn't make it stop. You spent the rest of the day ignoring the impending bills and instead, wasted the hours away by binging Netflix.

"(Y/N)."

You recognized the voice immediately. It was the voice that murmured into your ear as you cried. It was the voice that laughed at your jokes. But you ignored him, turning your back to the  counter and you gently rearranged the bottles. 

TJ huffed softly and sat down at the bar, rubbing his face and lifting watery eyes to watch you. He couldn't believe he messed up. You were the one positive thing that had happened to him recently and he couldn't lose that. He let drugs mess things up. It was always the same. He slammed his fist into the counter top.

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to leave if you are violent." You said coolly and TJ wrinkled his nose, lowering his eyes. 

"Baby, please.. I just want to say sorry.." He whispered and clenched his fists lightly. You leaned on the counter and tucked two fingers under his chin, tilting it up.

"You haven't lost me.. you just need to own up to the fact that you messed up big time," You explained, searching his helpless blue eyes. You sighed and ran your thumb over his lips. "You're the idiot I'm in love with but I can't allow you to treat me like that."

TJ nodded and caught your hand kissing your knuckles and squeezing his eyes shut, whimpering. "No, I know.." 

"Hey-"

"I'm up shit's creek and I've dragged you along.. I'm so sorry and I swear it will /never/ happen again." He murmured shakily, making your heart break. You chewed on your lower lip and then leaned up on the counter to gently kiss his forehead. 

"Go home, get some sleep. I'm off in an hour and I'll come join you in bed." You hummed and then leaned back. TJ wiped at his eyes and he nodded quickly. 

You watched his retreating back and sighed, shoulders slumping.

\-----

Clocking out was such a relief and you closed your eyes. You could finally get out of there for the night. Go back to TJ. You reopened your eyes slowly, scanning the back room before roaming to find your jacket, slipping it on since it was raining out. Stupid weather. Hot as ass during the day and then raining at night to make it muggy in the morning. Gotta love D.C.

You slipped out the alleyway door so that you didn't have to walk through all the overly dramatic, drunk and high patrons. Flipping your hood up, you paused as you witnessed a man beating up on his girlfriend. 

Breath catching in your throat as the events of the day got you riled up and you moved towards the couple, shouting. "Hey man! Leave her alone, what the fuck?!" As you made it there, you grabbed the guy's jacket and pushed him back as the girl whimpered, covering her face. You turned to the girl and touched her arm gently to reassure her. "Hey, you can go.."

"N-No, what are you doing?!" She shrieked, letting out a horrified cry. "He's got a gun!"

No sooner had those words left her mouth than shots rang in the air and the muddle-headed douche shot you. The woman gave a scream and covered her mouth in shock as she stumbled back. "O-Oh my God! W-What have you done?" She cried as she turned to run as fast as she could to find a safe place and call an ambulance, leaving you to slowly slip into an unconsciousness.


End file.
